Córka Mroku: Powrot Potępionych
by thetwins90
Summary: It's a polish version Daughter of Darkness books series. Saga ta opowiada perypetie 19-letniej Amandy, która pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że jest córką Istoty Mroku.
1. Chapter 1

_Szatan w ciemności łowi, jest to nocne zwierzę,  
>Chroń się przed nim w światło, tam cię nie dostrzeże. <em>

~ Adam Mickiewicz

**CÓRKA MROKU: POWRÓT POTĘPIONYCH.**

**PROLOG**

Pierwszą myślą, jaka przyszła mi do głowy, kiedy tylko zamieniłam otoczenie spalonych świerków Dumb Forest na połyskujący nowością, bukowy blat mojego biurka, przy którym właśnie siedzę, była ta, że staruszka znów zwyczajnie postradała zmysły. Tylko tak mogłam wytłumaczyć sobie absurd, jaki próbowała mi wmówić ta dziwaczka. Mam niby uwierzyć, że jestem jakąś córką mroku? Nie, to nie mieściło się w moim skrajnie racjonalnym świecie, jaki sama sobie stworzyłam.

Nie ma świata mroku. Nie ma niczego co wykracza poza to, co logiczne i doświadczalne. Co znane i czego nie można dowieść. Niczego, co przekracza granice mojej wyobraźni. Kiepskiej, dodam. Może dlatego, że od zawsze byłam realistką, myśl o tym, że równolegle z ludzkim mógłby istnieć jakiś inny świat, tak, przerażała mnie.

Nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić, mimo wszystko – poddałam się. I choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo nie chciała w to wierzyć, czułam, jak powoli zalewa mnie fala niepewności, jak kiełkuje we mnie, uśpione od niepamiętnych czasów, zwątpienie.

Po pierwsze, każdym zmysłem odbierałam, że starsza kobieta stojąca przede mną w długiej, czarnej spódnicy do kostek, nie zachowywała się już jak nieszkodliwa wariatka. Z żalem stwierdziłam, że jej zdania były całkiem sensowne, a oczy nie były już tak dzikie i nieobecne. Patrzyły bystro, przenikliwie, aż dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach. Usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską linijkę, kiedy mi się przyglądała. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś na chwilę pozbawił ją jej obłędu, wyrwał z otępienia, tego świata, w jakim żyła już tyle lat, by odciąć się od otaczającej rzeczywistości. Wszedł w jej ciało, mówił jej głosem, patrzył jej oczyma, by wykorzystać ją jako pośrednika, a potem bezlitośnie przywrócił do świata obłąkanych.

Po drugie, najważniejsze, chyba zaczynałam dostrzegać, ile prawdy było w tym, co mówiła Mary Sue. Nie wtedy, gdy była sobą. Nie byłam aż tak głupia, by wierzyć, we wszystko, co mówią mi wariatki. A znałam ich kilka. Z jedną żyłam nawet pod jednym dachem. Ale, nieważne. Zaczynałam tłumaczyć sobie to, czego nie rozumiałam, a Mary dawała mi na to gotowe odpowiedzi. Nieważne, że były irracjonalne.

Nie wiem, ile z tego, co dzisiaj doświadczyłam, co odczuwałam, było prawdziwe, a ile było tylko konstrukcją mojego zagubionego umysłu. Jestem pewna, że coś działo się, tam, w lesie. Głosy, które słyszałam, a właściwie chaotyczne szczątki czyjś myśli instynktownie włączyły mój mechanizm obronny, tak, że miałam się na baczności, gotowa do ataku… Wyraźnie wyczuwałam czyjąś obecność. To „coś" było złe albo sama ubzdurałam sobie, że stanowi dla mnie zagrożenie. Mogła być to przecież zwykła sarna, czy list nie wiele mniej przestraszona ode mnie.

Coś się we mnie zmienia. Przemieniam się w coś, o czym kompletnie nic nie wiedziałam i czym na pewno nie chciałam być. Nikt nie musiał mi mówić, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Widziałam to w bezradnym spojrzeniu matki, spojrzeniu tego meksykańskiego lekarza. Oboje patrzyli na mnie, jakby przeczuwali, że coś takiego może nastąpić, a jednocześnie mieli głęboką nadzieję, że da się tego uniknąć. […].


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ ~~1~~**

Stukot wysokich obcasów odbijał się echem na nierównej, wysadzonej kostką powierzchni chodnika opustoszałej Elm Street, którą właśnie szła. Jej niewyraźną sylwetkę spowiła narastająca mgła. Kolor szpilek zacierał się w mroku, rozświetlany tylko przez nieliczne latarnie, rzucające co kilka metrów swój cień. Zatem, gdy jeszcze raz przeszła przez jasną smugę światła można było dostrzec, że miały kolor oliwkowy i idealnie pasowały do skórzanego płaszcza przed kolana. Dziewczyna okryła się nim, by uchronić przed zimnem odsłonięte plecy i dekolt w pięknie skrojonej czarnooliwkowej sukni z jedwabiu, wijącej się do połowy łydek. Chód miała nerwowy, szybki, jakby gdzieś się śpieszyła albo chciała jak najszybciej przejść ten nieprzyjazny odcinek drogi. Bowiem po swojej lewej stronie zamiast starych, bliźniaczych domów w stylu secesyjnym miała ciemny las. Przerażał ją. To kolejny powód, który kazał jej przyspieszyć kroku. Z przekleństwem na ustach pomyślała:

_Niech cię diabli, Jeffrey, że zgodziłam się iść z tobą na randkę w TĄ noc..._

Nagle coś chrupnęło. Dziewczyna przystanęła i odwróciła głowę w gwałtownie tył, a jej lokowane blond włosy rozsypały się po obu stronach szyi i na ramiona. Zmrużyła oczy, jej baczne cynamonowe tęczówki próbowały coś dostrzec w ciemności, ale gdy niczego nie zauważyła, znów spojrzała przed siebie. Wtedy coś ją zaatakowało i zaczęło wciągać w głąb lasu. Nawet nie mogła krzyczeć. Napastnik zasłonił jej usta, by była cicho. Szarpała się niespokojnie, mamrotała błagalne prośby, by ją puścił, bo nie miała tyle sił, by stawić opór. Po jej policzkach spływały słone łzy bezradności. W butach na obcasie, co chwila potykała się o wystające korzenie drzew, wystające z ziemi, obcierając sobie kostki. Porywacz nic nie mówił. Czuła tylko jego ciepły oddech we włosach. Ciągnął dziewczynę, którą ściskał w pasie. Gdy napastnik nieznacznie rozluźnił dłoń przy twarzy dziewczyny, ugryzła go w rękę.

Rozległ się krzyk.

– Słyszałeś to? – spytała Amanda, ale towarzyszący jej chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Ałłćć! – krzyknął ktoś chłopięcym głosem chwile wcześniej, nim echo lasu zdążyło je rozlać po okolicy.

Zaatakowana dziewczyna, która teraz miała wolne usta wrzeszczała w niebogłosy. Zamilkła nagle, kiedy rozpoznała z opóźnieniem głos chłopaka, który z trudem hamował napływające do oczy łzy. Przyglądał się dłoni, na której dziewczyna pozostawiła odcisk po idealnie równym zgryzie. Ślady po zębach gdzieniegdzie przebiły skórę i krwawiły.

Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie zaczęła uciekać. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Coś podświadomie kazało jej zostać, stanąć naprzeciwko agresora skrytego w mroku i mu się przyglądać.

– Jeff? – zapytała nieśmiało i ochryple. Oczami mokrymi od łez, ze smugami rozmazanego tuszu od Maxa Factora, gapiła się na chłopaka w kapturze na głowie. Była wściekła. Jej idealny makijaż, nad którym pracowała godzinę szlak trafił.

– A kogo się spodziewałaś, UFO? – warknął, zły jak osa – Jasne, że to ja

– Idioto, przestraszyłeś mnie! – popchnęła chłopaka do tyłu w akcie niespodziewanej agresji, nie mogąc opanować tego, jak bardzo była na niego zła. – Myślałam, że naprawdę ktoś mnie napadł!

– Chciałem by wyszło groźnie – tłumaczył, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna zrozumie jego dobre intencje.

Lilly prychnęła ironicznie i obrażona ruszyła przed siebie.

– Daj spokój, Lilly. To miał być tylko żart! – chłopak pobiegł za nią także znikając za zakrętem.

Nie zauważyli, że ktoś pojawił się w ciemności. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Był ukryty w ciemności. Właśnie stracił swoją piękną przekąskę. Ta dziewczyna wyglądała przepysznie.

Blondynki były zawsze przepyszne, pomyślał. Ale takie naiwne. Nic nie mogło się równać z rudowłosymi. One miały w sobie ogień. Smakowały najlepiej. Lubił także brunetki, ale wybierał je z zupełnie innych powodów.

Niepocieszony postanowił znaleźć kolejna ofiarę. Tym razem nikt mu nie przeszkodził w kolacji. Był głodny.

Tymczasem kilka przecznic na wschód spokojne dotychczas miasteczko Nellstown_, _w stanieIllinois zostało opanowane przez stwory nie z tego świata. Ulice przerodziły się w scenografię, jak z najlepszych hollywoodzkich horrorów.

Na Main Street zaroiło się od duchów, straszących małe dzieci, upiorów z wyłupiastymi oczami, o odradzających twarzach, demonów uganiających się za duszami niewinnych dziewcząt i ociekających krwią umarlaków lub takich, którzy dopiero co wstali z grobów. Nie brakowało diabłów, strzyg i straszydeł, które opuściły bramy piekielne, a nocne mary i zmory natomiast dzisiejszego wyjątkowego wieczoru wykorzystały okazję, by wyjść z cienia. Zleciały się także klany czarownic i wiedźm, z krzywymi nosami, natapirowanymi włosami i niepełnym uzębieniu, odziane w długie do kostek, czarne peleryny, a atrybutem ich była różyczka lub miotła. Prawie na każdym ganku przed ludzkim domem stały wydrążone dynie, w których płonęły świece. Śmiały się złowieszczo.

To był jeden z tych nielicznych dni, kiedy w Nellstown coś się działo i nie wiało nudą. Burmistrz, pan Spencer w tym roku zaskoczył wszystkich przygotowując mnóstwo atrakcji dla mieszkańców. W miejscowym liceum imienia Lincolnadofinansował przebieraną potańcówkę, zapraszając na nią wszystkich chętnych. Wyłożył też sporą kwotę na dekoracje w sali gimnastycznej, które naprawdę przerażały. Z funduszu mieszkańców udekorował główną ulicę, które stanowiło centrum wydarzeń. Burmistrz chciał by to Halloween było wyjątkowe. Podczepił to pod tegoroczną kampanię wyborczą, by zyskać zaufanie mieszkańców Nellstown, by wybrali go na następną kadencję.

A to w tym roku postarał się najbardziej i najlepiej udekorował twój dom? Oczywiście był to pan Baker, miejscowy aptekarz, który od zawsze ubóstwiał to święto. Cieszył się z niego jakby to on zakładał na siebie prześcieradło z oczami i chodził po domach. Dzieciaki dostawały od niego zawsze najlepsze smakołyki i mile wspominały wizyty w jego domu. Sam nie miał dzieci, nie był nawet żonaty. Gdyby ludzie go nie znali tak dobrze, mogliby pomyśleć, że jest pedofilem, a facet po prostu kochał dzieci. Co z tym złego, że w wieku sześćdziesięciu czterech lat potrafił się jeszcze z czegoś cieszyć?

Halloween to przecież zabawa, a wywodzi się z celtyckiego obyczaju _All Hallow's Eve_. W XIX w przywędrowało do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie do dziś obchodzone jest najhuczniej. W ten dzień w Irlandii palono ogniska i odprawiano modły za dusze zmarłych. Odpowiednikiem Halloween w kościele katolickim są Zaduszki. Oryginalnie związane jest z czarną magią i odprawianiem czarów. Nie ma nic zabawniejszego od tego, by choć na jedną noc stać się stworem z własnych koszmarów. Stanąć oko w oko z tym, co często bywa przerażające, potworne.

Celtowie wierzyli, iż w dzień Samhain zacierała się granica między zaświatami a światem ludzi żyjących, zaś duchom, zarówno złym jak i dobrym, łatwiej było się przedostać do świata żywych. Mówi się, że to jedyny moment, kiedy siły zła mogą stoczyć ponowną walkę z siłami dobra. Bariera między dwoma światami staje się bardzo cienka, a złe siły dotychczas pozostające w spoczynku, uaktywniają się.

– Kocham Halloween! – zachwycała się wampirzyca. – To jedyny dzień w roku, w którym jest tak mrooocznie. – przeciągnęła raczej zabawnie, niż uwodzicielsko.

Jeden z duszków znienacka wyskoczył z zakrętu, podbiegł do zombie i wampirzycy, którzy spacerowali wolno wzdłuż zamkniętej ulicy. Duszek miał przewieszony worek przez ramię, a w dłoni trzymał kubeł wypełniony krwią. Miał już oblać wampirzycę, kiedy zombie uniósł ręce i wykrzywił usta w grymasie, robiąc taką minę, jakby miał zaraz powiedzieć…

Buuuuu!

Duszek wybałuszył oczy ze strachu i rozszerzył usta. Przypominał spłoszoną wiewiórkę, która zaraz połknie muchę. Nagle odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać, upuszczając worek ze słodyczami. Wyglądał na naprawdę przestraszonego.

– Ej, kolego! Zgubiłeś cukierki! – zawołał zombie za chłopcem w stroju duszka _Kacpra_ z popularnej kreskówki dla dzieci. Miał typowo amerykański akcent rodzonego Amerykanina. Nachylił się po worek pełen słodyczy, z którego wypadło kilka cukierków. Miał zamiar go oddać, ale chłopca już nie było.

– Wystraszyłeś go! – skarciła _zombie_ wampirzyca. Jej akcent był podobny, ale raczej wyuczony, nie tak naturalny jak u kolegi. Mimo upływu lat nie wyzbyła się naleciałości ze słowiańszczyzny.

– To syn pani Mason. Trzeba będzie mu to zwrócić – zauważyła, spoglądając na cukierki. Były tam wszystkie jej ulubione, w różnokolorowych papierkach, od tych oblanych czekoladą przez żelki _Baby Bears_, po słodkie landrynki, łamiszczęki i czeskie, mleczne lentylki w kolorowej polewie, czyli _Chocolate Beans_ lub bardziej znane _M&M`s_.

_Nie_ A_mando, nie zjesz ich wszystkich. Pamiętaj, co powiedział doktor Williams, ten przystojniak: _Mendy, masz piękny uśmiech, nie jedna gwiazda Hollywood mogłaby ci pozazdrościć. _Nie zmarnujesz tego. _

_Ale one są takie pyszne… _

_Dobrze, poczęstuj się jedną._** – **podpowiedział jej zdrowy rozsądek.

Długo walczyła z sobą, aż w końcu wylosowała jednego w czekoladzie. Szybko odwinęła papierek, zanim _zombie_ zdążył zauważyć i włożyła do ust.

– Później mu to zaniosę – obiecał chłopak, spoglądając dziewczynie w oczy. Kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, żując po kryjomu skradzionego cukierka i wsunęła swoją bladą dłoń pod rękę towarzysza. Nie lubiła się afiszować ze swoim związkiem i kompletnie nie rozumiała dziewczyn ze swojego rocznika, które ściskały palce swoich chłopaków za każdym razem, gdy obok przechodziła inna dziewczyna. Mimo, że to ona złowiła w 2 klasie liceum kapitana drużyny koszykówki jej pozycja nie urosła o zbyt wiele punktów w górę.

Oboje poszli dalej chodnikiem, mijając podwórka sąsiadów i przebiegające przed nimi co jakiś czas grupki dzieci.

– To już chyba czwarty dzieciak, który chciał cię oblać sztuczną krwią – zauważył Ray, przebrany za chłopaka ze świata zmarłych.

– Nie musisz mnie bronić przed każdym, który chce mnie czymś oblać – powiedziała. – Widocznie mój strój nie jest zbyt przekonujący. – westchnęła z żalem.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie dziewiętnastowieczną, biało-czarną sukienkę z trenem, ostry makijaż, proste jak druk jedwabiście czarne włosy i sztuczne wampirze kły, a z prawego kącika ust ciekła strużka zaschniętej krwi. Ona także nie była prawdziwa.

– Żartujesz? Chyba nie widziałaś miny profesor Wilson, kiedy cię zobaczyła. A „zrzędliwa stara wiedźma" profesor Young… – która nie była już taka młoda, a jej nazwisko, o ironio, zamiast wskazywać na nadzwyczajną wyrozumiałość dla niewiedzy matematycznej wśród młodzieży i wieczną radość życia wskazywało na coś wręcz odwrotnego. Pod tym kontem bardzo przypominała męża, który uczył historii. Tworzyli zgrane małżeństwo – parę upierdliwych malkontentów i starych trutni. Nie dziwota, że stary Young tak prędko osiwiał i był wiecznie niezadowolony. Nikt nie wytrzymałby z taką „wredotą". Jak dobrze, że lekcje matematyki z Young ma już za sobą, pomyślała Amanda.

– A nie dziwi cię, że tak ostro zareagowali? – spytała nagle dziewczyna, przypominając sobie miny grona pedagogicznego z byłej szkoły, kiedy tylko weszli do sali gimnastycznej. – Zachowywali się tak, jakbym przebrała się striptizerkę.

– Może przez ten mocny make-up? – zapytał retorycznie barytonem Ray, nie potrafiąc ukryć grymasu na twarzy, która świadczyła o tym, że jemu także nie podobało się to, że jego dziewczyna wymalowała się jak _Emo_. Od zawsze wolał naturalne dziewczyny, a Amanda zawsze mu się taka wydawała.

Amanda miała w sobie naturalne piękno dziewczyny pochodzącej ze wschodu. Nie pasowała do modelek z okładek _Vogue_, _Vanity Fair, In Style _czy _Playboya_. Nigdy nie aspirowała do roli najpiękniejszej dziewczyny w szkole. Wiedziała, że może podobać się facetom, ale nigdy tego nie wykorzystywała. Nie nadużywała makijażu, obawiając się, że za pięćdziesiąt lat jej twarz nie będzie zdolna do eksploatacji. Swoje duże kasztanowe oczy podkreślała tuszem znanej firmy, na twarz nakładała krem na dzień i trochę pudru, bo też nigdy nie narzekała na jakiekolwiek wypryski. Policzki i czoło miała gładkie niczym płatek róży, delikatne jak jedwab. Tolerowała tylko naturalną opaleniznę, ale teraz w środku jesieni odcień jej skóry był alabastrowy. Nie musiała obsypywać się mąką, by wyglądać trupioblado. Usta miała szerokie i jędrne. Nakładała na nie tylko bezbarwny, połyskujący błyszczyk, gdyż były idealnie pełne, miały odcień pudrowego różu. Tylko czasem używała szminki, by jej usta zyskały odcień bardziej brunatny lub brązowo-czerwony, co doskonale komponowała się z jej naturalnie poskręcanymi czarnymi jak noc włosami. Jej ciało było smukłe, proporcjonalne i wysportowane. Nie mogłaby chodzić po wybiegu, tylko dlatego, że była nieco za niska i miała większą miseczkę, niż przeciętna modelka.

– Nie, to nie to… – zadumała się, mrużąc oczy. Próbowała znaleźć logiczne wytłumaczenie dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo chcą o nich zapomnieć.

Pamiętała dokładnie tą lekcję historii, kiedy pan Young opowiadał o wojnie jaka przetoczyła się przez cały świat. Słynna War of Blood_._ Po jednej stronie stanieli śmiertelnicy, po drugiej nieśmiertelne wampiry. Wygrali oczywiście ci pierwsi, doprowadzając do zagłady gatunku wampirów, jaki istniał od początku ludzkości. Odtąd wampiryzm został wymazany z książek, masówek, a ci wielcy, którzy niegdyś byli wielbieni w szkołach, odkąd okazało się, że byli wampirami, zostali zepchnięci do bibliotecznych piwnic. Resztki, jakie pozostały po wampirzej rasie to jedna lekcja biologii, na której porównuje się krew człowieka z krwią innych zwierząt, w tym wampira… Nigdy jednak żaden podręcznik nie wspominał za co tak naprawdę człowiek znienawidził wampira, skoro jeszcze na długo przed jej urodzeniem ludzie i wampiry żyły w zgodzie odkąd wreszcie ujawniły swoje istnienie.

– Nigdy nie zastanawiało cię dlaczego temat wampirów jest tematem tabu?

– Znowu zaczynasz? – zapytał z bezradnym westchnieniem – Nie i nie obchodzi mnie to. Wampiry to zamknięty okres w dziejach ludzkości. Niech spoczywają w spokoju… gdziekolwiek są. – dodał z nutką zwątpienia w głosie. Przełknął ślinę z dziwną miną.

– A ja bym chciała tylko dowiedzieć się prawdy. Bo chyba nie myślisz, że to, co wypisują w książkach, mówią w telewizji to prawda? – spojrzała na chłopaka wzrokiem, który miał zasiać w nim zainteresowanie tym tematem. Dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną.

_Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie tematem? _– pomyślał. Odkąd ją zna nigdy nie przepadała za wampirami. A literaturę o wampirach przeczytała w tajemnicy przed matką, która trzymała stare książki na strychu. I w przeciwieństwie do Ireny, jak sądziła, nie wzdychała po nocach do idealnego _Edwarda Cullena_. Już bardziej przemawiał do niej skomplikowany, ale prawdziwszy _Damon Salvatore_ z _Pamiętników wampirów_.

– A co, to opowiadał Young? Pamiętasz, jak przedstawił temat w zaledwie w kilku zdaniach i nas zwolnił do domu? A dobrze wiesz, jaki był zakręcony na punkcie historii, zwłaszcza naszego kraju! Jego nudne wykłady ciągnęły się w nieskończoność! _– _mówiła pewnym głosem detektywa, który analizował poszlaki w śledztwie.

Ray był zmęczony jej domysłami, które prowadziły do nikąd.

– Możemy już o tym nie gadać? Odprowadzę cię do domu, bo upiłaś się ponczem i teraz nie wiesz co mówisz. Jutro wstaniesz z kacem.

_Ja, pijana? Ray, kochanie, potrzebowałabym sześciobok piwa i gorzałę zmieszaną z winem, by naprawdę urwał mi się film! Mam słowiańskie korzenie, nie zapominaj o tym._

Chłopak miał trochę racji. Procenty dopiero teraz zaczęły krążyć w jej krwioobiegu, a przynajmniej tak to sobie później wytłumaczyła. Chyba faktycznie wypiła za dużo. Poczuła się nagle taka… wyluzowana. I było jej z tym dobrze.

– Ja nie pije. – zaznaczyła – Jestem zmieniasz temat. Unikasz trudnych tematów a… _– _spojrzała na Raya, jednocześnie nie patrząc pod nogi. Potknęłaby się i przewróciła, gdyby chłopak nie przytrzymał jej za łokieć. Wybuchła głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Wydało jej się to takie śmieszne. Ray`owi za to w ogóle nie było do śmiechu.

_– _Wcale nie, ale jest Halloween! Musimy rozmawiać o konfliktach zbrojnych?

_– _Masz rację. Możemy porozmawiać o imprezie. Co myślisz o nowym facecie Ashley Knox? Wiem od Natalie Bauman, że studiuje na Nortwestern University, ale koleś wydaje mi się kompletnie nawiedzony!

_– _Nie jesteś plotkarą, Mendy. Nie interesuje cię szkolne życie towarzyskie. _– _zauważył sprytnie Ray, a dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczy – Nawet w liceum w trakcie lunchu plotki zaciekawiły Cię wówczas, kiedy dotyczyły bezpośrednio ciebie lub mnie. I tylko po to, żeby je sprostować.

Chłopak nie dał się nabrać. Doskonale wiedział, kiedy dziewczyna ironizuje. Wyczuwał tą subtelną różnice między tym, kiedy Amanda mówi poważnie, a kiedy nie.

_– _No dobrze, mam dość –przyznała. – Co robimy? Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Chodźmy gdzieś, zabawmy się! _– _zaproponowała z entuzjazmem – Na tamtej imprezie bawiłam się średnio. Była do bani, dlatego mam lepszy pomysł… Chodźmy do lasu! – szepnęła _– _O tej porze nie zdążyła się jeszcze rozkręcić. Może i tym razem zrobimy mocne wejście…

– Co masz na myśli?

– Pamiętasz, jak rok temu absolwenci z Lincolna zorganizowali w Dumb Forest ognisko i seans strasznych opowieści?

Dumb Forest to spalona część lasu, jaki ciągnął się od wschodniej strony Nellstown. Niektórzy uważali to miejsce za przeklęte, gdyż od pożaru nic tam nie rosło.

– Tak, pamiętam. Melanż z nielegalnym alkoholem, narkotykami i… nie chcesz wiedzieć czym to się zakończyło. Niejedna dziewczyna miała kaca moralnego.

– Super! Idziemy! – pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę, ale ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. Powiodła za nim wzrokiem, wyczuwając opór z jego strony.

Ray stał sztywno z przymrużonymi oczami. Był zaintrygowany. Zastanawiał się co w nią dzisiaj wstąpiło. Amanda lubiła co prawda od czasu do czasu zaszaleć, ale zawsze wracała o przyzwoitych porach do domu, nie piła, nie paliła papierosów, o narkotykach już w ogóle nie było mowy. A tym bardziej nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, by wybrać się na tego typu imprezę organizowaną przez miejscowych cwaniaków, zwyczajnych dupków i łatwe dziewczyny. Amanda była porządną, szanującą się młodą kobietą.

– Co jest?

– Żartujesz, tak?

– Nie, dlaczego? Mówię poważnie. – zapewniła.

– Nie. Tak nie mówi Amanda, którą znam. Będzie lepiej jak już wrócimy, a ja przy okazji oddam to pani Mason. – wskazał na mały woreczek z cukierkami i puścił jej dłoń. Odwrócił się plecami do dziewczyny i powoli zaczął się wycofywać w stronę ulicy, na której mieszkała Amanda.

– Jak to Amanda, która znam? Bo chcę iść na imprezę? – zdziwiła się. Kompletnie nie rozumiała jego zachowania. Przecież nic się nie dzieje.

– Nie, bo… coś… – urwał, nie miał pewności co dokładnie miał na myśli. – Dumb Forest to nienajlepsze miejsce na imprezę, Amando. Uwierz mi. – dodał po chwili.

– Dlaczego? Coś jest nie tak z tym lasem? – spytała ciekawsko, oczekując wyjaśnień. To nie pierwsza osoba, od której słyszy to zdanie. Pierwszy raz usłyszała je z ust miejscowej wariatki jakieś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak przyjechała do Nellstown. Nie przejęła się nimi zbytnio. Ludzie ostrzegali ją, że ta kobieta wygaduje różne rzeczy. Jednak, kiedy to samo powiedział jej pan Baker, zaczęła się poważnie nad tym zastanawiać. Spytała nawet jaką tajemnice skrywa Dumb Forest, ale nikt nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć. Panowała zmowa milczenia. Być może była tu jeszcze zbyt nowa, by zyskać zaufanie.

– To tylko takie pogłoski. Zwykłe, ludzkie gadanie, jak to w małych miasteczkach… – wykręcał się, nie chciał, by Amanda uznała, że jest przesądny.

– Ale mimo wszystko w to wierzysz, czyż nie? – nic nie odpowiedział, czym tylko potwierdził jej przypuszczenia. – Co takiego złego jest w tym lesie?

Ray przełknął ślinę i z zawahaniem odpowiedział:

– Tam straszy.

Nie mogła się opanować. Wybuchła śmiechem.

– Co?

– Naprawdę. Kilka osób słyszało dziwne odgłosy…

– A duchy też widzieli? – wtrąciła.

– …w tym ja… – dokończył, a dziewczyna natychmiast zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Mina Raya też się zmieniła. Był trochę zawiedziony, że go wyśmiewa.

– Może… może ci się tylko wydawało.

– Nie, nie wydawało mi się! Byłam wtedy z chłopakami! – mówił coraz głośniej.

– A… a byliście wtedy trzeźwi?

– Do diabła! A jak myślisz? – uniósł się, jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy ktoś wmawiał mu kłamstwo. Sam nigdy nie kłamał. Honor utożsamiał z prawdomównością. Ray też nigdy nie przeklinał przy Mendy, ale kiedy z jego ust słyszało się „do diabła" znaczyło to tyle, że chłopak naprawdę zaczynał się denerwować.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła ze skruchą, spuszczając wzrok. Jak mogła zapytać o coś takiego? Było jej strasznie wstyd.

– W porządku – to było równoznaczne z „przyjmuję przeprosiny, zapomnijmy o tym".

– Co jeszcze mówią? – drążyła ciekawsko temat, tym razem biorąc go bardziej na serio.

– Coś w stylu, że dziewczyny znikają bez śladu, czasem tylko znajdują ich ciała.

– Często to się zdarza? Jestem tu już tyle, a nigdy o tym nie słyszałam.

– Zbyt często, jak na to miasto. Ludzie jeszcze pamiętają… Pamiętają też od czego to wszystko się zaczęło.

– To ma związek z wojną? Atakami wampirów? Żołnierzami koalicji?

– Nie, tu nie chodzi o wampiry, wojnę, nic w tym guście. To stało się dużo wcześniej i wiąże się z rodziną Girardów – wyjaśnił.

Zaciekawiona Amanda zmrużyła powieki. Nie przerwała. Postanowiła poczekać aż chłopak skończy. Patrzyła na Raya z wyczekiwaniem. On jednak milczał. Próbował poskładać sobie tą historię w głowie, nim zacznie opowiadać, by niczego nie pominąć. Ray wpatrywał się w nią z taką powagą, nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby przed oczyma stanęły mu obrazy z przeszłości. Był w jakimś transie. Miała wrażenie, jakby patrzył na coś oddalone od niej o dziesiątki kilometrów. W dodatku strój, w jaki był teraz ubrany, to, że dziś Halloween spotęgowało nastrój grozy, że mimowolnie dziewczynie przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. Oblał ją przeszywający chłód. Miała pewność, że historia nie będzie miała _happy endu_.

Ray w końcu zaczął mówić:

– Pochodzili z Francji, byli jedyni z pierwszych osadników z Europy. Koloniści właśnie zakładali miasto na gruzach indiańskiej osady.

– … Co się z nimi stało? – spytała niepewnie Amanda, przełykając ślinę. Poczuła, jak jej serce uderza szybciej.

– Nie z nimi, co z nią. Pięcioletnia córka Girardów umarła… Spłonęła w pożarze ich domu – dodał po chwili ze współczuciem.

– Straszne – przyznała. Nie cierpiała tych złych historii, w której udział biorą niewinne dzieci.

– Legenda głosi, że stary Girard, obrażony na Boga, rzucił klątwę na to miejsce, by ulżyć sobie w bólu. Chciał, by miejsce, w którym spłonęła jego córka było znienawidzone. By wszyscy się go bali i pamiętali o jego tragedii. Od tego czasu znikały bez śladu najukochańsze córki swoich ojców. Czasem tylko słychać ich głosy, błagające swoich ojców o ratunek…

– Wiesz, gdzie stał ten dom?

– Tak, ale… – przerwała mu.

– Świetnie! Tym bardziej chcę tam pójść. Muszę je zobaczyć! – Amanda uśmiechnęła się do Raya, jednym z tych swoich słodkich, po którym żaden chłopak nie miał siły postawić na swoim.

– To tylko legenda, Amando. Powinna cię była tak wystraszyć, że omijałabyś to miejsce z daleka. Ty za to chcesz wejść do jaskini lwa. – urwał na moment, zastanawiając się, czy nawet te słowa przekonują jego szaloną dziewczynę do zmiany powziętej decyzji – n a p r a w d ę słyszałem tam głosy! Były tak przerażające, że nie chciałabyś ich słyszeć. Przez kilka dni po tym nie mogłem zasnąć! Jeśli coś tam jest, na pewno nie jest to nic dobrego! Nie chcę nawet znać co kryje się w lasach, lepiej zostawić to w spokoju. Wampiry zrobiły błąd, że się ujawnili. Skończyło się to baaardzooo źle. Dlatego błagam cię, nigdy nie chodź do lasu, nie sama i nie w nocy! Bądź rozsądna, Mendy… – poprosił z naciskiem, bojąc się, że gdyby Amanda któregoś dnia była tam, a przydarzyłoby się jej coś złego… a on nie mógł by jej obronić… Nie chciał nawet nad tym myśleć.

Amanda wcale nie musiała być rozsądna. Ray był jej zdrowym rozsądkiem. Ona jest pieszym, Ray sygnalizacją świetlną. I to on zawsze ostrzegał ją przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale ona nie słuchała jego dobrych rad, kiedy traciła instynkt samozachowawczy. Przez to ciągle pakowała się w kłopoty. Była zbyt bojowa, można i powiedzieć, że odważna. Tylko, że odwaga nie miała nic wspólnego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Często postępowała czysto spontanicznie, lekkomyślnie, kierowana przez zbytnią ciekawość i zapędy detektywistyczne.

– Dobrze. Skoro się boisz, to idę sama.

Nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. Po pierwsze, wolał ją mieć na oku, po drugie, nigdy nikomu nie pokaże, że się czegoś boi. Nie jest tchórzem.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ ~~2~~**

Zeschłe, jesienne liście szeleściły pod ich butami, kiedy przedzierali się przez leśne poszycie. Było tak ciemno, że niemal nie widzieli siebie nawzajem. Przy tak słabej widoczności ledwo odróżniali kontury drzew, a nie mieli latarki, by rozświetlić sobie drogę w mroku. Nie przypuszczali, że będzie im potrzebna. Nisko nad podłożem zbierała się gęsta mgła, która unosiła się lekko, jakby lewitowała nad ziemią. Amanda poczuła drobinki rosy na stopach. Robiło się coraz zimniej a wiatr, kołysząc gałęzie drzew zwiększał uczucie chłodu.

– Jesteś pewien, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku? – spytała, podnosząc wyżej nogę. Spacerowanie po lesie w długiej sukni nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Będzie musiała ją oddać do pralni w najbliższym czasie.

– Tak. Na pewno – odpowiedział krótko Ray.

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek, skąd do ich uszu zaczęła docierać muzyka z pobliskiej imprezy. Ktoś naprawdę zadbał o nagłośnienie. Amanda czuła jakby stała obok wielkiego głośnika na koncercie rockowym, a przecież do Dumb Forrest brakowało im jeszcze z 300 metrów. Chciała nawet zapytać Raya, czy on też czuje te dudnienie z żołądku, ale uznała, że to zbyt głupie pytania, nawet jak na nią.

– Jesteśmy blisko. Musi być tam sporo ludzi. – stwierdziła rzeczowo, czym zainteresowała chłopaka.

– Skąd wiesz? Do Dumb Forest jeszcze kawałek.

– Będzie tam Philip Dowston, nasz kapitan drużyny baseballowej, zapomniałeś? – Ray jedynie westchnął głęboko.

Nie od dziś było wiadomo kto rządził na boisku. Gra jego drużyny koszykarskiej do gry drużyny baseballowej Dowston`a to jak rozgrywki paraolimpijskie to prawdziwych igrzysk. Ray zawsze zazdrościł mu świetnej drużyny. Mniej powodzenia i sposobu obchodzenia się z zapatrzonymi w niego dziewczętami. To Philip uczynił z niej chlubę Liceum Abrahama Lincolna w Nellsville.

– Lepiej się pośpieszmy – Ray zmienił szybko temat, by nie wysłuchiwać kolejnych rewelacji Mendy na temat „króla Dowstona".

Udał się przodem, zostawiając dziewczynę lekko z tyłu. Jego zachowanie świadczyło o tym, jak bardzo jest zazdrosny o to, że Amanda mówiła o wszystkich, tylko nie o nim. Dziewczyna nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że nie nadąża za jego szybkim tempem, ruszyła prawie biegiem przed siebie.

Nagle poczuła się, jakby była tu zupełnie sama. Nigdzie nie było widać Raya. Mendy miała już krzyczeć, by na nią zaczekał, kiedy jej uwagę zwrócił jasny blask na niebie. Przystanęła, opierając się o pień drzewa. Przyjrzała się księżycowi w pełni, który jak latarnia oświetlił miejsce, w którym właśnie stała. Uderzył w nią ostry, oślepiający słup światła, rozgrzeszył jej źrenice. Ochraniając oczy przed jego intensywnością zmarszczyła brwi i zmrużyła powieki. Poczuła, jak zaczynają ją szczypać oczy, jakby ktoś sypnął w nie piaskiem. Zamrugała parę razy, ale nie pojawiły się łzy, które pomogłyby jej pozbyć się tego nieznośnego uczucia. Szczypanie nie ustawało, strasznie bolały ją oczy. Piekły od środka.

Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Od zawsze miała wrażliwe oczy na światło, latem zawsze musiała nosić okulary przeciwsłoneczne, by nie nabawić się podrażnień. Podobnie reagowała jej delikatna skóra. Była bardzo podatna na promienie UV, stąd Amanda nigdy nie mogła opalać się zbyt długo, by nie spiec się na raka. Jednak teraz nie było słońca. Był środek nocy, a ona stała w blasku księżyca i nie było tu niczego, co mogłoby palić jej oczy. Zamknęła powieki z cichym jękiem, a kiedy je ponownie otworzyła pieczenie ustąpiło. Jednak ciągle czuła, jakby coś co wpadło jej do oczu, utkwiło w nich głęboko. Nieco zatrąciła ostrość widzenia. Widziała jak przez mgłę.

Rozglądała się naokoło, próbując wypatrzeć Raya, ale bezskutecznie. Cicho westchnęła. Poszła w kierunku, w którym spodziewała się zobaczyć chłopaka. Nie dopuszczała jeszcze do siebie myśli, że mogłaby się zgubić po środku tego pustkowia. Tutaj, w miejscu, gdzie nikt nigdy nie spodziewałby się jej zobaczyć.

Z każda minutą, kiedy nie mogła znaleźć Raya czuła się coraz dziwniej. To nie był tylko strach. To coś, czego wcześniej nie znała. Coś, co wypływało z jej wnętrza. Niemal mogła to poczuć wszystkimi zmysłami. Miała wrażenie, że robi się coraz cięższa. Nogi powoli odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa, ale zmusiła się, by iść dalej. Musiała odszukać Raya.

_Stanowczo za dużo ponczu_ – podpowiadał jej umysł.

Zbierało jej się na…wymioty? Nie, czuła się słabo. Tak, była coraz słabsza. W pewnym momencie nie widziała ani nie słyszała nic. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszała tylko nerwowe wołanie. Z trudem wytężyła słuch. Czyżby słyszała swoje imię?

– MENDY! – zahuczało jej w głowie. Miała rację.

_Oh, kochany Ray. Znalazł mnie. Jestem tutaj. Idę do ciebie._

– AMANDO! – usłyszała ponownie.

_Niemożliwe, że jest tak blisko. Poczekam tu. _

Zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok, po czym przystanęła. Na ułamek sekundy wszystko zrobiło się czarne, wywróciła oczami i poczuła jak runie w otchłań…

Nagle powstrzymana przez coś ciężkiego i twardego. Wpadła prosto w ramiona Raya. Szczęście, że nie wybiła mu zębów czubkiem głowy. Ten pochwycił ją niemal natychmiast. Trzymał mocno, nie pozwalając, by upadła. Położyła mu automatycznie głowę na ramieniu z przymkniętymi powiekami.

– Mendy? Wszystko w porządku? Mendy! – Ray spoglądał na dziewczynę przestraszonymi oczami dziecka. Wyglądał wtedy jeszcze młodziej.

Miał wyrzuty sumienie, że był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, że zostawił pijaną dziewczynę w środku nocy, w ciemnym lesie. Ale był niemal pewny, że stracił ją z oczu dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy…

Amanda powoli odzyskiwała świadomość. Otworzyła oczy.

– Nic mi nie jest… – szepnęła bezgłośnie.

– Właśnie widzę. Przecież zemdlałaś! Możesz wstać? Pomogę ci wstać – powiedział z przejęciem.

Uniósł jeszcze nieco bezwładne ciało dziewczyny i trzymał asekuracyjnie, w razie gdyby znów poczuła się gorzej.

– Potrafię sama stać – wyrwała się, ale kiedy próbowała zrobić samodzielny krok, zmiękły jej kolana. Na szczęście tuż obok był Ray.

Jej włosy rozsypały się po nagim barku wystającym z rozszarpanego kostiumu zombie i szyi chłopaka. Poczuła jakiś intensywny zapach. Przyjemny. Poruszyła delikatnie skrzydełkami nosa wdychając go pełną piersią. Przybliżyła się do szyi chłopaka, delektując się nowym zapachem. Pachniał tak… smakowicie.

_Mmmm… nowe perfumy? _

Nagle ogarnęło ją… pożądanie. Chętnie by go schrupała tu i teraz. Pragnęła być z kimś… blisko. Dlaczego wcześniej nie wiedziała jak bardzo Ray jej się podoba? Czemu zwlekała z tym tak długo? Dziewictwo w tych czasach jest już niemodne. A ona ma ochotę zaszaleć.

_Tak, zróbmy to…_

Zaczęła językiem łaskotać jego szyję.

– Nieźle się narąbałaś – szepnął, nie kryjąc uśmiechu pod nosem i znów podnosił dziewczynę na równe nogi.

Z trudem odkleił Amandę od jego szyi. Postawił ją przed siebie i odgarnął niesforne kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy.

– Wracamy. Dasz radę iść sama? – zapytał z troską w głosie i dla bezpieczeństwa nie wypuszczał, kiedy znowu zakręci jej się w głowie.

Amanda jedynie uniosła oczy i spojrzała na Raya zalotnie.

– Pocałuj mnie – szepnęła uwodzicielskim głosem.

– Słu-cham?

– Pocałuj mnie, proszę – powtórzyła z naciskiem.

Pewnie w ogóle nie zwróciłby uwagi na jej prośbę i zabrał ją stąd jak najprędzej, gdyby tylko nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób, gdyby tylko nie…

Pocałował ją szybko i niespodziewanie. Musnął jej wargi, że prawie nic nie poczuła.

– Zadowolona? No, to idziemy – rzucił zakłopotany i pociągnął ją za rękę, ale nie ruszyła się ani na centymetr. Zdziwiony, odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

– Nie tak. Nie jak… siostrę – nie mogła znaleźć lepszego określenia.

Potrzebowała czegoś więcej, by zaspokoić… głód.

Zastygły w bezruchu Ray nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dziewczyna puściła jego rękę i stanęła przed nim twarzą.

– Pocałuj mnie Ray. Chcę prawdziwego pocałunku – powiedziała już głośniej, zdecydowanie, przekrzywiając głowę.

Chłopak długo walczył z uczuciem, jakie wzbudziła w nim ta nowonarodzona kokietka, ale każdy mężczyzna na jego miejscu zachowałby się tak samo. Nie odmawia się kobiecie…

Tym razem pocałował ją dłużej i z większą zachłannością. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio zatracili się tak w pocałunkach. Czuła, jak spala się od środka żywym ogniem. Mogłaby się teraz niczym feniks spalić do cna i ponownie odrodzić z popiołu, by móc poczuć to samo wewnętrzne ciepło, wybuchający w niej gorącą lawą wulkan namiętności.

Oderwał się od jej ust zbyt szybko i zbyt gwałtownie, pomyślała. Otworzyła oczy, jeszcze drżąca i zbyt rozmarzona, by skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Jej orbitą były teraz piwne oczy Raya. Już zdążyła zapomnieć, że jej chłopak potrafi tak całować.

Ray natomiast patrzył na dziewczynę z przestrachem. Wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć i odsunął się od Amandy na krok.

Nie powinien tracić nad sobą panowania, pozwolić sobie na taką lekkomyślność. Nie raz Amanda prosiła go o różne, dziwne rzeczy, (ta ewidentnie należała do jednej z nich) ale był na tyle dojrzały by zwyczajnie odmówić. Dziewczyna była pijana, jutro pewnie nie będzie niczego pamiętać. Nie należał do egoistów, którzy wykorzystują okazję. Zawsze był odpowiedzialny. Właśnie głównie dzięki tej odpowiedzialności matka Amandy pozwoliła im się spotykać, a nie wyrzuciła za drzwi, jak pozostałych adoratorów dziewczyny. Zachowanie Ireny zawsze wydawało mu się nienormalne, więc wolał się nie narażać tej wariatce. Kto wie co by wymyśliła. Nie chciał też narażać Amandy. Odkąd są ze sobą obiecał sobie, że będzie jej pilnował i nie pozwoli, by stała jej się jakaś krzywda. Postanowił, że kiedy Amanda zda na college zabierze ją od matki i zamieszkają razem.

Amanda przyglądała się Rayowi przez dłuższą chwilę nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Zmrużyła oczy w zamyśleniu. Zaskoczyło ją zachowanie chłopaka.

– Przepraszam. – szepnął wreszcie. – Lepiej zabierajmy się stąd.

– Dlaczego? Zrobiłam coś nie tak?– zapytała bliska płaczu. Następnym razem lepiej się postara i będzie z niej zadowolony.

Spojrzał na nią przekrzywiając głowę.

– Ty? Nie. – zaprzeczył.

– To dlaczego nie chcesz, żebyśmy…? – nie wierzył, że o to pyta. Co więcej nie wierzył, że mogłaby pomyśleć o takich rzeczach w lesie, w środku nocy. Amanda nie jest pierwszą lepszą. Kochał ją i szanował.

– Mendy, przestań. Wracajmy, bo twoja matka wrzuci mnie do kotła przy najbliższym zjeździe czarownic i… – ugryzł się w język, nie kończąc. I tak już powiedział za dużo.

Uśmiechnął się i chwycił dziewczynę za rękę, ale wyrwała ją jak oparzona.

– Mendy, co jest? – spytał przestraszony jej zachowaniem. Stała nieruchomo jak figura woskowa i patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, od którego przeszedł mu lodowaty dreszcz. Ray niemal widział błysk wściekłości w jej oczach, mimo, że stali po środku ciemnego lasu. Dłonie zacisnęła w pięści tak mocno, że aż zbielały. Nigdy nie widział jej tak zdenerwowanej.

– Nie jestem zbyt dobra…? – spytała szorstko, ozięble, zmienionym głosem. Z trudem opanowała napad gniewu. Mówiła donośnie, ale nie krzyczała. Przekrzywiła lekko głowę w bok. Ray skarcił siebie za ta myśl, ale skojarzyła mu się teraz z drapieżnikiem. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Wyczuwał w niej jakieś dziwne napięcie. Nie zachowywała się normalnie. Ta huśtawka nastrojów w ogóle do niej nie pasowała. O dziwo Mendy w ogóle zdawała się jej nie dostrzegać.

Słowo „upokorzenie" najlepiej oddawało to co teraz czuła. Ray ją odrzucił. Po raz kolejny. Najpierw odmawiając jej prawdziwego pocałunku, a teraz dając jej wystarczający sygnał, że nie jest wystarczająco odpowiednia, by mogli razem przekroczyć barierę intymności. Nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć. Fala namiętności nagle zamieniła się w nieposkromioną furię. Była wściekła, czując jak każdy miesień w jej ciele się napręża. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując unormować przyspieszony oddech, ale bezskutecznie. Serce waliło jej jak szalone, a krew w niej wrzała.

Ray nie rozumiał tego nagłego przypływu adrenaliny jaki wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Wszystkie zmysły kazały mu uciekać jakby stał teraz oko w oko z wilkiem. Lęk. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się wziął się w nim lęk. Przecież to Mendy, jego Mendy, która odmówiła eksperymentowania na żabie na lekcjach biologii. Skąd więc to poczucie zagrożenia?

– Nie jesteś sobą. – odpowiedział stanowczo. Tego było już za wiele dla Amandy. Nie dość, że sugeruje jej, że nie jest dla niego dobra to ma czelność jeszcze wmawiać, że jest nienormalna jak jej matka.

W mgnieniu oka znalazła się koło Raya. Chłopak nie rozumiał jak mogła doskoczyć do niego tak szybko. Nim się obejrzał czuł na szyi jej smukłe palce. Chwyciła go za gardło w jakimś amoku. Była całkowicie nieobecna.

– Mendy, co do diabła…? Odbiło ci? – chciał się jakoś wyrwać nie robiąc jej przy tym krzywdy, ale dziewczyna zacisnęła uścisk. Była bardzo silna jak na takie chuchro.

– Puść mnie! – krzyknął, wyrywając dziewczynę z letargu. Spojrzała chłopakowi najpierw w oczy, nic nie mówiąc, potem na usta, po czym rozluźniając uścisk skupiła uwagę na szyi. Przyglądała się jej chwilę zafascynowana i delikatnie gładziła miękką skórę opuszkami palców.

Ray uspokoiwszy się trochę objął ją w pasie, przytrzymując drugą rękę, na wypadek gdyby znów wpadła w szał. Wtedy miałby lepsze pole, by ją bez trudu obezwładnić. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Amanda uśmiechnęła się do niego i zbliżyła usta do pocałunku. Musnęła jego wargi zachęcająco, ale kiedy znów wyczuła opór i wyraźny sprzeciw w postaci prawie bezgłośnego szeptu: - Nie, Mendy! - który zahuczał jej w głowie, znów poczuła gniew.

Amanda popchnęła chłopaka z całej siły. Ray upadł na plecy. Poczuł ból w okolicy barku, zdając sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą leciał w tył. Odwrócił głowę lekko w bok i dostrzegł kilka centymetrów od głowy wystający pień po wyciętym drzewie. Spojrzał na Amandę z niedowierzaniem. Gdyby upadł kilka centymetrów bliżej rozbiłby sobie głowę, a przy odrobinie szczęścia zamiast dziury w potylicy miałby tylko wstrząs mózgu, kilka szwów i kostium poplamiony prawdziwą krwią.

Gdy Amanda cię ocknęła i zobaczyła Raya leżącego przed nią, przestraszonego dwa centymetry od pnia , w który mógłby się uderzyć wpadła w panikę. Szybko ukucnęła przed nim, zanosząc się płaczem. I miała w nosie, że ubrudzi sobie sukienkę.

– Boże, Ray! Przepraszam! Wszystko w porządku? – krzyknęła, pochylając się na nim, ale kiedy chciała dotknąć jego policzka, odwrócił głowę. Wstał o własnych siłach, nawet na nią nie patrząc i rozmasował sobie bark. Sparaliżowana, że się jej boi, poczuła, jak po policzku spływa jej słona łza. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Przed oczami dalej miała obraz chłopaka, patrzącego na nią, jak na potwora… Nigdy tego nie zapomni.

– Mendy, już dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. – poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Raya. Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, patrząc na niego niepewnym wzrokiem. Pomógł jej wstać. Na jego twarzy namalowało się coś w rodzaju bólu, zrozumienia i wybaczenia.

– Już dobrze. – odparł, przecierając jej policzek z łez. Nie potrafił patrzeć obojętnie na jej łzy. – Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? Po prostu obiecasz mi, że następnym razem nie wypijesz ani kieliszka. – kiwnęła głową i westchnęła.

– Straciłam ochotę na imprezę… – dodała. – Zanim wrócimy… opowiesz mi, co dalej stało się z Girardem? – był zdziwiony dlaczego aż tak bardzo interesuje ją ta historia, ale domyślił się, że to tylko przykrywka, by rozluźnić atmosferę i szuka tylko pretekstu, by zapomnieć o incydencie sprzed kilku minut.

– Nie tutaj… – powiedziała, kiedy już otwierał usta, by rozpocząć opowieść. Westchnął głęboko, zrezygnowany. W odpowiedzi Amanda przesłała mu niewinny uśmiech.

– Girard nigdy nie pogodził się ze stratą córki, aż na końcu popadł w obłęd i służąca znalazła jego ciało z poderżniętym gardłem. Nikt nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć jak sam mógł popełnić samobójstwo w ten sposób. – Amanda zmrużyła oczy.

Stali właśnie w miejscu, gdzie przed laty stał dom Girardów. Przypominało pustkowie. W miejscu przypominającym duży prostokąt trawa była wysuszona, żółta, a po wysokich, porośniętych zielonymi liśćmi drzewach wokół prostokąta zostały tylko martwe, nagie konary, wystające z ziemi, jak stalagmity w jaskini.

– Podciął sobie gardło, sam?

– To był wariat. Miał nie po kolei w głowie. – chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Zabijał te dziewczyny. W zemście. – stwierdziła. – Zauważyłeś jak tu cicho? – spytała z innej beczki. – Las w tym miejscu jest taki…

– Martwy?

– Mhm… – mruknęła z przejęciem. Teraz stojąc w tym miejscu las wydawał jej się bardziej złowieszczy niż z opowiadań Raya. Dziewczyna była wstrząśnięta.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dziwny szelest.

– Słyszałeś to?

– Co?

Wytężyła słuch. Gdzieś w powietrzu unosił się cichy szept niesiony północnym wiatrem w ich kierunku. Zlepek kilkunastu sylab, pozbawionych sensu, z których nie mogła nic wychwycić. Postanowiła się bardziej skupić. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała zbliżyć się telepatycznie w stronę, z której słyszała głos. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem wpadła na ten pomysł. Nie rozumiała tego. To wyszło spontanicznie, prosto z jej wnętrza. Instynkt podpowiedział jej co ma robić. Wyłapała z szumu konkretny dźwięk, ignorując pozostałe dystraktory i niczym od nici do kłębka szła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Słyszała już niemal wyraźnie. Kolejne literki odsłaniały się jak w kiepskim teleturnieju.

_Aaaa …. mmm… ddd…aaa… _

_Jeszcze trochę! Mendy skup się _– dopingowała się w myślach. Rozróżniła pierwszą sylabę: A, potem następną: MAN i ostatnią: DA. Wreszcie posklejała w całość wydłużony dźwięk i otworzyła oczy z przerażenia. W uszach wyraźnie usłyszała…

– Amanda… – powtarzane w kółko.

Jęknęła cicho i spojrzała na Raya.

– Słyszałeś to?

– Tak. Wiejmy! – krzyknął i porywając dziewczynę za rękę, zaczął uciekać. Z duszą na ramieniu biegli przez las nawet nie chcąc się zastanawiać co to było. Wiedzieli tylko, że lepiej trzymać się od tego z daleka.

Odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy znaleźli się wśród rówieśników. Impreza powoli dobiegała końca. Wśród imprezowiczów rozpoznała kilka koleżanek ze szkoły. Pomachały jej.

– Chodźmy stąd. – szepnęła na ucho do Raya.

W tym momencie wpadli na kumpla Raya z dawnej szkoły.

– Hej stary, co tam? – był pijany. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a w dłoni trzymał niedopita butelkę. Ray wyrwał mu ja z dłoni i wyrzucił. Amanda tego nie skomentowała. Miał prawo mieć dzisiaj awersję do alkoholu. Sama miała ochotę wylać cały zapas piwa do ubikacji, jaki tylko udałoby jej się wynieść ze sklepu.

– Ej, co robisz? – spytał zaskoczony Josh.

– Ty już masz dosyć, kolego. – poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i minął bokiem, prowadząc Amandę za rękę. Dziewczyna posłusznie deptała za nim, jak kaczuszka. Jose tylko wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili przechodząc dalej, usłyszeli za plecami:

– Czy ktoś ma jeszcze browar?

Odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy znaleźli się na Elm Street. Dopiero wtedy mogli odsapnąć po małym joggingu.


End file.
